Kaleesh/Leyendas
. *Ronderu lij KummarThe Story of General Grievous: Lord of War *Jai Quallo *Saes Rrogon Crosscurrent *Qymaen jai SheelalAliens in the Empire *Bentilais san Sk'ar *Xivhkalrainik *Cin Tykan *Razer }} Los kaleesh fue la raza nativa del planeta Kalee. Son unos reptiles humanoides de piel marrón rojiza y escamosa. Poseen cuatro dedos terminados en garras y cinco en los pies. Poseen también unos colmillos protuberantes que salen del maxilar superior. Detrás de sus máscaras se pueden apreciar una nariz, dos orejas y un par de cuernos que le salen de la barbilla. Practican la poligamia. Sociedad y cultura Son una raza muy espiritual que adoran a los seres que han hecho grandes hazañas, por lo tanto el lugar donde se enterraban éstos se consideraba sagrado. También adoran a dioses ancestrales y construyen templos a su favor. El más grande e importante es el de Shrupak. Abesmi, un gran asteroide que cayó en el planeta es considerado por los kaleesh como el transporte de los Dioses. En la era de la Nueva República tenían una deidad más, el general Grievous antes conocido como el guerrero Qymaen jai Sheelal. Su sociedad se basa en tribus, incluyendo la Lig. La guerra la consideran sagrada pues así pueden demostrar su honor y valía además de vengarse de la tribu enemiga. Si todas las tribus tienen un enemigo común, dejan sus diferencias a un lado y luchan unidas. Las típicas armas que emplean son: El rifle Terrallende Czerkalas espadas Lig, las Shoni o lanzas. Historia La Amenaza Bitthævriana thumb|left|200px|Sheelal, un guerrero Kaleesh que se convirtió en el [[General Grievous.]] Cincuenta años antes de la batalla de Yavin, los kaleesh se llevaban muy mal con los habitantes del planeta Guiteica, los Bitthaevrianos. Después de muchos años de pactos y negociaciones, la República intentó un golpe de Estado contra el Caudillo de Guiteica para forzar la paz, pero no lo consiguió y provocó el aumento de violencia en el planeta. Unos cuantos Bitthaevrianos invadieron Kalee pero sus habitantes y unos pocos Jedi lograron vencerles. Aquí es donde se introdujeron los rifles Terrallende de Czerka. La Guerra Huk Antes de las Guerras Clon, Kalee y Huk se vieron envueltos en una sangrienta guerra. Los Yam'rii, habitantes de Huk, se veían obligados a conquistar nuevos planetas pues en el suyo natal ya no había espacio. El bando Kaleesh, dirigido por Sheelal y Ronderu lij Kummar, causó muchísimas bajas a los Yam'rii. Sheelal llevó a sus soldados a una colonia civil Yam'rii y masacró a todos sus habitantes. Huk pidió al Senado la ayuda de la República y ésta, castigó con duras sanciones al planeta Kalee sumiéndolo en una grave crisis económica. Apariciones *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Savior'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * * *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Maul: Lockdown'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''Dark Jedi'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''The Clone Wars: The Battle Begins'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''The Clone Wars 6'' *''The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' *''The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' * *''The Clone Wars: Jedi in Training'' * *''The Clone Wars: Forces of Darkness'' *''The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous'' * *''The Clone Wars: Grievous Attacks!'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Hunt for Grievous'' * * * * * * * * * *''Deep Forest'' * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Obsession 4'' *''Obsession 5'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Grievous Getaway'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] / comic / novelization / junior novel / video game *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica}} Apariciones no canon *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''Path of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars'' advertisement *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''Los Ojos de la Revolución'' *''Rogue's Gallery'' *''Deep Forest'' *''Heroes on Both Sides'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (videojuego)|Videojuego de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (comic)|Cómic de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *''LEGO Star Wars: El Videojuego'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' Fuentes *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 27'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Especies esclavizadas Categoría:Kaleesh Categoría:Especies inteligentes reptilianas Categoría:Especies inteligentes (K) Categoría:Especies aliadas con los separatistas